


Errand

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, season 3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Billy and Silver run an errand for the crew.





	Errand

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BS Rarepair Week 2019

“Why are we doing this again?”

“Because we need more ammunition for the men.” Silver says without looking up.

“I know that part.” Billy says nonplussed. “But why are we doing it?” He’d have guessed Silver would have better things to do. He’s not complaining, mind.

At that Silver looks up at him. “Because I need to know the ammunition is all going where we want it to go, and not anywhere else.”

“We?” Billy says idly. “Or you?”

Silver’s hand rests near the dagger on his belt for the briefest of seconds. What would he hope to accomplish with that? Billy can’t help wondering. Silver’s quick, even with one leg, but he’s not that quick. What’s more, if it comes to him using the dagger then matters are far worse than Billy imagined. He likes to think they’re not quite there yet, not with Silver pulling a dagger on him.

“A quartermaster should keep track of the stores, wouldn’t you agree?” is all Silver says though and this time Billy lets it pass.

In truth, he’s glad of the rare opportunity to get away from the ship and be elsewhere on the island. There are worse ways to spend a day. He likes looking at Silver when he’s not standing in Flint’s shadow. It’s happening more and more these days and Billy doesn’t know what he can do to stop it. He can’t simply come out and tell Silver to watch out for the captain. It sounds paranoid, but then maybe a paranoid warning from the man who was lost to the sea and then returned from it is better than no warning at all.

He casts a look at Silver who’s eyeing the list he made and mouthing something to himself about gunpowder, while looking around the supply house. Billy watches him. This Silver is new, weathered, but still has a sense of humor at least.

Billy misses the first Silver he ever met. A mischievous liar, absolutely but still a man Billy briefly thought of as a friend. Now…as he gazes at Silver, he doesn’t know what they are. Shipmates, yes. Bosun and quartermaster, that too. But beyond that…

“Here.” Silver nods at a box. “We want this as well.”

Billy reaches for it with one arm. He knows his own strength, has aware of it ever since he was a youth. It still doesn’t prepare him entirely for the way people look at him. He’s had quiet stares, admiring glances, open lust, envy and resentment.

He doesn’t know what to make of the way Silver looks at him just now. Like he’s not really taken in the full sight of Billy before. Like maybe Billy is new to him as well.

He puts the box in the cart and comes back. “What now?”

“Hm…”

Billy’s just asking for the sake of asking. He’s looking at Silver and thinking. If he flexes his muscle around Silver, would Silver…trust him? Tell him his plans? Give Billy his word that he’s not being lost to Flint?

What is about the man, Billy wonders. He’s seen Flint in action, he understands it, but at the same time, he doesn’t. How does Flint do it, time after time?

He looks at Silver and slowly reaches out a hand.

Silver doesn’t bat an eyelash as Billy places a hand on his chest, easing inside his open shirt. Flint’s not above using his wiles to get the man on his side. Would it be so bad to do the same? Especially if it’s something he’s thought about doing before?

He looks at Silver, who’s still eying him curiously.

“I want a quartermaster who’s looking out for the crew.” Billy says. “I want a quartermaster who knows what he’s doing.” He brings his other hand up to brush over Silver’s throat, cupping the nape of his neck.

“Do I have one?”

“Yes.” Silver murmurs.

“Good.”

When he kisses Silver, Billy can sense the startlement in him. This is not what Silver expected. Then again it’s not what Billy had planned. He’s improvising here.

And when Silver sighs a little, leaning into the kiss, leaning into Billy, he thinks perhaps he’s not doing too badly.

He presses Silver back up against the wall, getting a hand down his breeches. Silver gives a little moan, and Billy tightens his grip. His quartermaster, not Flint’s. His friend, not Flint’s. His Silver.

As Silver gasps and shudders and comes across his palm, Billy has a premonition it won’t always be this easy. Flint won’t give up anything easily, whether it’s his captaincy, his control, or the men under his command.

But that doesn’t mean Billy’s not going to try to win all the same.


End file.
